A Compromise
by AlignesLesCoeurs
Summary: Years later after Nuada and Nuala's deaths they a revived. Nuada still holds the same scorn for humans in his heart but will a certain child of Hellboy's change his mind? Nuada/OC
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all around. Encroaching, imposing, suffocating, it felt like chains were wrapped around Nuada's body, chains that were being pulled tighter and tighter. He long ago quit his attempts to escape, it was a useless feet for even if he was able to escape the bounds, how would he be able to find his way out of the abyss when he could not even determine if his eyes were open or not. The ever persistent darkness did not only lay captive of him physically but mentally as well. No matter how hard he pushed his reach in the inner depths of his psyche, he could not make contact with his sister. It was as if not only where they a great distance apart but that the link that they've shared since birth had also been severed and burned at the ends. Time seemed to pass by as if by a whirl wind and then at the same time it seemed to move as a sleeping child being roused from the warmth of their bed and sweetness of their dreams. And so, after thirteenth attempt to breech the barriers both physical and mental, he came to the conclusion that he could only wait. And so, he did.

However our dear prince was not made to wait long for before long, a light presented itself flickering out in the distance. Quite a distance it was at that. At first the princeling had deemed it a figment of imagination, that he had finally gotten to the end of his rope and his mind had proposed that it should make a mockery of him but as time seemingly went in whatever it's purposed direction was, the light in the distance drew closer. Though by now means did it do such in a haste. There were at times when his anticipation had risen to an utmost unbearable degree for it seemed at last that whatever the light was had decided to come brawling towards him only for the light to stop, as if seemingly held up in a thought, and to then go of in another direction to the breeches of his vision and then there were times when he was almost certain that he was to see the last of it as it drew farther and farther into the darkness only to have it pop up in another area. He stared at the ever flickering light, running about, in whichever direction, seeming to have no purpose and yet seeming to be like the fiery tails of comets, trailing after the falling stars. Whatever it was, Nuada felt that in no way imaginable would it come to him, so he allowed his eyes to sag and close for he was certain that the next time they were drawn open the little white light would still be flying about in the distance.

Nuada thought himself to quite tired, for almost immediately after he had closed his eyes, he heard laughter, light and airy, like little bells chiming in a stone chamber; he had fallen into a dream by his thoughts. Opening his eyes tentatively, curious as to where the laughter could be coming from, he was held witness to a young human girl, no more than the age of five standing in front of him seemingly eye level to him and in turn gazing back at him with big obsidian eyes just as he gazed at her, her eyes reflecting the same wonder and astonishment that his own most likely showed. Though it had been previously stated that the girl appeared to have the body of a five year old human female but Nuada could not bring himself to feel the hatred that had blackened and burned his heart nor could he even consider her to be human, it didn't seem to fit. Her entire appearance spoke of human descent, and yet he could not bear to think of her as such. The little girl tilted her head to the side, her brow frowning, as she continued to look back at him. A light surround the girl, almost fighting away the darkness at the fray, and over her form he could see trees and grass as well as where she stood. So it was only he who was trapped within the darkness.

Just as he was about to say something the child's face took a startled appearance. Her brow dipped and her mouth pursed into frown, as she took a look over her shoulder and then around everywhere else. Within a blink of his the young child vanished along with the light that she seemingly carried which was replaced once again by darkness. Nuada started at the spot where she had stood in disbelief, a million and one questions rolling through his head.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" the hissing whooshed past Nuada's ear sending the hairs up on the back of his neck. Turning his head, he came face to face with the Angel of Death.

"Now, now. Quit with that face. I've no plans to harm you, you aren't even under my jurisdiction. Oh, please, little one don't look so confused. Oh, it's all quite very simple," the angel came around, face to face with Nuada. The angel appeared to have an expression of pity written on her face, though seeing as there were no visible eyes Nuada wasn't quite sure, though the tuting was certainly a clue, "If you haven't come to realize it yet, you dear little princeling are in Limbo, ah there with that face again. Let me put it this way, you died before you were meant to, thus your soul has been temporarily sent to Limbo to wait till it is time for you to be placed back in your body and reawakened. It shouldn't take long, just a few more years. You truly do owe that little child for being born, her and her brother, or you and your sister would never have gotten your chance to be reborn. You would've just stayed in Limbo forever until it was time for you to move on, no second chance at all."

"Where is she?" Nuada glared at the being infront of him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when someone treated him as if he was a fool.

"Who? The little princess or your sister? Because I'm sure you worried about her," that persistent cooing was grating at his last nerves, "you sister is in a different area of Limbo. She unlike you does not need to be restricted and restrained. The girl has awakened, to her, the little meeting you two had was just all a dream. Well, I must be going now, things to do, people's souls to harness. Goodbye pirnceling... for now."

* * *

Her head balanced in her palm, Evelyn looked out the kitchen window and watched as the snow feel down from the heavens to coat the cold earth. It had been several years since she had had that dream, and since then she had matured a large extent. Though when compared to her twin brother, she was the more delicate and porcelain like in appearance, however she had proven to never judge a book by it's cover and had earned a reputation for being the strongest out of the two. She sighed, thinking back to all of the trails she had endured to prove that she wasn't just some little dainty damsel. It unnerved her to the highest extent that everyone always underestimated her just because she was a girl. She was the daughter of Liz Sherman and Hellboy for Christ's sake! They could give her a little credit! She was brought out her thoughts as a wooden spoon made contact with the back of her head.

"Hello! Earth to Eve! Anybody home? Kettle to Pot, Kettle to Pot, this is Kettle speaking?" Evelyn glared at her twin brother, who was standing diagonally across from her at the kitchen island, decked out in an apron with enough flour in his hair to make several loafs of bread. Edgar raised an eyebrow at her, the unvoiced question written all over his face. Sighing, she jumped of her seat at the island and went to fetch the spoon from the tile floor.

"Don't even dare start nagging at me!" She knew it was no use to threaten him, he never bought her threats anyway, he knew her to well; no matter how mad they were at each other, neither of them could do harm to the other.

"Fine, fine...but," Evelyn groaned, here he goes, "Oh don't groan at me. I'm worried about you! You've been sleeping less and less, and spacing out more and more. I'm worried that you're going to crash any moment now, or that you'll face'll freeze that way. Eve, Eve... QUIT IT!"

Evelyn ducked down and to the left, just barely missing being side-swiped by the wash cloth her brother kept tied around the waist of his apron. Laughing, she spun around and hugged her brother, handing him back the discarded spoon.

"You know what either help me with this cake or get out," Edgar swiped the spoon out of her hand, washing it clean, there was no such thing as a five second rule to Edgar, he despised germs and dirt with a passion. Admitting defeat, Evelyn grabbed an apron off a near by rack on the wall, she threw it on and grabbed a couple of eggs out of the carton in the fridge. The two began to work on the cake, attempting to stick to the recipe as much as possible. Key word: attempting. With the two twins and varying tastes, so many alterations were made that nobody could've made hide nor hair of what the original recipe was. After the cake had gone in the oven, they began the clean up which went better than the cooking process. In the end, they both ened up in front of the oven waiting for the time to set, Evelyn perched on top of the island counter, swinging out her legs, while Edgar leaned against it with his elbows propped behind him to keep him up. Sighing, Evelyn resigned.

"I don't know, have you ever had a feeling that your life was going to drastically change soon, but you don't know how soon, why, or if it'll be bad or good?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. In human years, they were adults, eighteen the golden age, but in retrospective, they might as well have been babes when it came to experience. Yes, they had gone on missions and travelled and been taught about everything that Abe could possibly cram into their heads but that didn't mean they knew what they were doing. Edgar frowned, and just as his had down previously, allowed a resigned sigh to pass his lips. Sharing a look with her brother, Evelyn couldn't help but think as the timer went off, that whatever was going to happen was going to be big. She just hoped it wouldn't be bad.

* * *

I promised and I deliver! Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday season and that your New Year is starting off with a bang.

P.S. If you want to see Evelyn's design, check my profile for the two links.

Love,

~Anna


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Evelyn saw when she woke up was the fogged up glass of car's back passenger side window. She couldn't recall when she had dozed off but it must of been somewhere after they had passed Ashbourne, she could just vaguely remember seeing a sign with the towns name on it. Stretching out her swore body in the little space that she had in the back of the small vehicle, pushing one of her and brother's dogs, Bertha off her lap, she recalled how her brother, her and two other BPRD agents ended up on this little expedition to Northern Ireland.

_Smoke came up in wisps from the mug that she held in her hands; Edgar and Evelyn had just finished devouring the last few bits of their father's leftover birthday cake, and settled to drive out the cold from their bodies with coffee. Evelyn adored coffee, the bitterness often helped her to clear her mind and remind her that the world wasn't the sugarcoated sweet fairytales that the government often tried to portray. It was a nice evening, she thought to herself and indeed it was; she had spent the majority of the day with Abe pouring over some ancient Mesopotamian scriptures that had came in earlier the week, taking in the swirl writing and the musty smell of parchment, and the remainder of the day was spent between eating, firing practice with the boys, and taking the dogs out for a walk through the snow laden streets with her brother. Sweet and utter perfection. However in the Bureau such things never lasted to long, not with big bad Agent Manning on the prowl but the twins had somehow managed to keep clear of him for the vast majority of the day. Key word majority; at the very moment said agent came barreling in, looking like the perfect picture of someone who had just gotten their rear-end handed to them. He was taking frequent deep breathes, his tie was hooked over one of his ears and the rest of his attire fit the picture perfect description of disheveled; he looked as if the apocalypse had hit and he had tried to out run it. The twins exchanged a puzzled look as they took in the appearance of their "superior."_

_Edgar was the first to speak, "something the matter Manning? You look like you just outran a stampede," Evelyn nodded her head in assent. Manning's only response was to let out a pained groan and slap his hand across his face. The twins shared a look again._

_"Manning, IS everything okay?" Evelyn slipped off her seat at the island, one hand busy keeping the mug in her grasp while the other was outstreched and placed on Manning's shoulder as the girl gave him a worried look._

_"No, no, nothing's okay! There's been a breach!" his exclamation, instead of clearing up the puzzlement, only served to increase it, "I need you two to pack your bags, all of your gear and winter coats, snow shoes, skis, get the dogs, grab Gary and Cartier and get to the Docking Bay. You've got twenty minutes!" __Manning wiped off the sweat from his brow, "what are you two doing still standing here? GO!" __They didn't have to be told twice, they abandoned their drinks and made of to the living sectors to get ready._

According to the mission file, there had been some disturbance of the censors in a high risk area and they were being sent there to stop whatever was periodically setting off the censors. Evelyn groaned, knocking the side of her head into the window, she abhorred these types of missions. Manning gets all fussy, over exaggerates the situation, sends them in with all their gear and the dogs, and what ends up setting off the censors? A rat. Every. Freaking. Time. Though, even Evelyn had to admit, this time seemed off. The censors hadn't ever been set off til now, and they were set up a good twenty two years ago. Manning's behavior was also off; he always got red in the face but he never began to sweat up a storm and shake like a leaf, and to add to that when Edgar informed their parents where they were being sent, Evelyn couldn't help but notice their dismayed expressions. Even Abe and Krauss, seemed put off.

Evelyn's thoughts were interrupted by Gary lowering the passenger seat and nearly smacking her with the head rest. The seat along with a disgruntled Gary ended up situated instead in her lap. Gary looked up at her with a sheepish grin, to which she rewarded him with scowl. He was so lucky that Bertha had retreated to the other side of the car.

"Heh, chair fell back, sorry Eve," Gary was always technologically challenged, "Um, so what do you think set the censors off this time?"

"Probably some stupid little burrowing mammal, what else would it be?" the husky french accented voice came from the man sitting next to her, Cartier. The bearded Frenchman had become part of the team before the twins had even been born. If memory served her right, Evelyn was certain that he was part of the European team that Krauss had worked for before he came to work with the BPRD. Cartier was well into his life, nearing 72 years of age and he was still as agile as any of the younger agents. It was rather a funny tale of how he came into association with the twins. He had originally only come to work for the BPRD for a short while but the fates somehow ended up making him their babysitter. Evelyn chuckled to herself as she remembered one particular moment that incorporated the Frenchman and bouts of flame. A cold, wet sensation stopped her currents actions as Bertha came to move back into her lap.

Evelyn took another look around the car from her position. Edgar was busy trying to light his third... eighth cigarette while keeping them on the road, Shep was stretched out across both the driver's and front passenger's seats, Gary was fumbling with the road map effectively bashing his forehead into the dashboard, Cartier upon seeing Gary's excellent performance burst into laughter nearly choking on the amber liquid that he had been sneaking sips of from his canten and of course Bertha was busy trying to get her attention by pushing her nose into the junction between her jaw and neck. Yup, this was her team and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Edgar, Evelyn, you two take the dogs and go through passage that was taken during the original mission, keep watch for anything that could've tripped the sensors. Gary you're with me, we'll be going through the-GARY! FAIRE ATTENTION!" Gary jumped up, dropping the dog treat that he had been teasing the dogs with. After Gary had been delivered a severe lecture, the team split and went to there designated points, keeping in my mind to keep to keep all communication channels open.

"Wow!" Egard gave a low whistle sharing his sister's sentiment at the old city which they were in. One could only imagine how this had all once looked at the height of it's splendor. Even looking at it now was breath taking. Countless structures jutted out, patterns warped and curved. It almost seemed as if the ancient ruins once they had subcumed to rot and had lost their once famed glow had become part of the raw earth that surrounded it. Evelyn's awe struck atmosphere was pierced by her brother's hoarse voice.

"The dogs they've found something," sure enough following the path illuminated by her brother, Evelyn's eyes came to rest on the two dogs at the top of an enormous flight of stairs, barking at something on the other side of a huge opening. Sighing, Evelyn resolved that the sightseeing would have to be postponed until whatever the dogs were barking at was investigated. The entire length of time that had spanned for Evelyn and Edgar to get to the stairs and reach the top, the dogs had yet to stop their insistent barking. The only other time they had barked that much was when they caught their dad sneaking around the hallways dressed as Santa. However, when the twins came to stand at the top of the stairs and were finally able to look into the colossus room, they weren't able to see anything that could have caused the dogs to go off like they had. In fact other than a massive platform and set up of various moving gears the only other thing within the room was what appeared to be pieces of a broken statue.

"Your dogs are going crazy," if looks could kill, it could safely be said that Edgar would've been a pile of molten flesh. However before Evelyn could throw back any form of a retort, something moving in the corner of her eye caught her attention. The pieces of the broken statue were moving, as a matter of fact they were coming back together to reform the statue and now that Evelyn was paying better attention she was almost positive there was a second one at the top of the platform. Within a few seconds time, the statue had been completely formed and as if someone had decided to give the staute the breath of life, the stone began changing to the point where Evelyn was almost certain that it could pass off for a really being made of flesh.

"WHAT THE?" Edgar being the least discrete person in all of the world had successfully allowed his barton voice to resound into the area effective gaining the reanimated statues undivided attention. Within a few seconds Evelyn found herself ducking out of the way of an experienced warriors fury. Thankfully for her, the being's fury wasn't directed at her but at her brother. Not that was good either.

* * *

"Calm down. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason for why their signal has gone off the air," the amphibian man spoke up in a failing attempt to calm down the disgruntled heir of Hell.

"Abraham iz correct, Agent Hellboy. They've gone to inveztigate the wardz, and itz wouldn't be the firzt time that the radio zignal from the communicatorz haz dropped in that area. The wardz often interfere with the frequenzy. Itz nothing to worry about," Krauss spoke up, reinforcing Abe's previous statement in reference to the twin's magical disappearing act on the communications radar in Ireland.

Hellboy looked up at the two men, if you could call them that, from his position on the inside set of library stairs. Shaking his head, he took another swig of beer from the can that he had nearly crushed in his fist. As much as he could understand their logic, something in his gut told him that whatever had caused the disappearance of the twin's communicator signals was not good. He knew as soon as Edgar had come to tell him and Liz of the mission that no good could come out of it.

The door of the library cracked open enough to allow for Liz to peak in through the door. She knew why her husband was currently trying to drown out the pain that was present in him. The mission had been dread by both of them, and as she stood there memories of days long passed resurfaced, memories of two golden twins and a gilded army. Much time had past since then, Liz had aged. Her once short ebony hair had grown out and grey streaks had taken there place along the strands of darkness. Time had taken its course, and the ever present stress of being a mother and an agent of the B.P.R.D. showed upon the her face in the the laugh lines and crow's feet. Inching forward she made her way forward to the small gathering.

"They're fine Red. We would've gotten word if something had happened," she came around Abe to lay a hand on his shoulder, pale ivory contrasting against scarlet. Age had not been a friend to the demon either, "they're okay."

Taking Liz's presence as a cue, Krauss and Abraham left to let the two parents be alone. As the door of the library shut, Hellboy embraced Liz, hiding his face in the crock of her neck. It would've been clear to anyone who could've chanced to witness the two that all they wanted was to have their children back and safe.

* * *

Edgar groaned in pain. Being knocked into a wall was not fun but he didn't have time to worry about the pain that pulsated through his body in time with his heartbeat nor the stream of blood that was slowly making it's way down the side of his face. No he didn't have time for that because at the moment there was a more pressing issue to handle. _Stupid ninja elves_, Edgar thought with malice as he unholstered his pistol. Gripping it, waited for the right moment when he would be able to whip out the pistol to shot the being that currently was running head first at him. _Just a little closer__._

Except Edgar never got his chance to unleash the metal fury. Evelyn had darted in front of him, arms stretched out at both sides in a defensive position. The shocking thing wasn't that his sister had jumped in front of him to protect him but that the elf had stopped in his tracks. Evelyn stood face to face with the elven male, who stood staring down at her with an expression of shock. Nuada, couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, aged by a definite number of years, was the young girl who had been his only salvation in the dark abyss of limbo. His eyes deceived him, it was the only way that the girl could be standing before him at the current moment. Silver liquid pools started back at golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

There were four basic things the BPRD taught to agents-in-training. 1. Never break protocol. 2. The member of your team should be looked upon as family. That being said they are to never be abandoned unless giving specific orders or the situation is a lost cause. 3. Aim to kill, and 4. If you can't aim to kill, aim to make it hurt like an ever-loving bitch. Err... well that one was more of a revised version that her dad had taught her and Edgar, but the point still stood. Evelyn never had it in her to be a killer, she was just to maternal in nature, but you could be damn sure that if someone threatened any of her loved ones that she'd go Mother Bear on their derrière. So, a killing machine she was not, but the force of a 110 lbs, 5' 4" woman hitting you in the face with everything she has is just enough to prove to be a knock out blow. Nuada was too taken by the fact that the girl who had been said was the reason for his rebirth was standing before him in the flesh and much much older to have even noticed her swinging fist until it collided squarely with his face. Evelyn stared down at the now unconscious man before her and the only resounding thought that came through was '_Why do I feeling like this isn't the first time we've met?_'

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't go down there I mean they've been gone for a while now and.." Gary was quickly silenced by Cartier throwing him the coldest look he could mange up from his lighting of his cigarette, "I mean it's just its been an hour and they haven't come back yet."

Cartier sighed. He was worried just as much as Gary, but for his sake and his own Cartier wouldn't show it. He knew the twins well, having been there combat train since they began training at the age of seven, and not returning to the rendez-vous point at the allotted time was not something they would do. It didn't help matters when Gary had noticed that both the twins's communication cells and the tracker collars on the dogs had gone off. A patient and cool headed man he was, but dealing with Gary for an hour plus having to call back to headquarters to report on the state of the mission and the disappearance of the twins was slowly grating at him.

"They are fine, Gary. They probably just-"

"**_Breaker. Breaker. Can you hear_ me?**" With speed Gary had never even deemed possible, Cartier had unhooked with handset and had brought it up to his ear.

"Evelyn, mon dieu, where are you? We lost the signals on both your's and your brother's communicators as well as the trackers on the dogs. Where is Edgar? Is he with you? And what of the dogs?"

"_**They're fine. Edgars injured though** **and**_..."

"And?"

"**_I need you and Gary to come down_ here.**"

"Why what happened? Is Edgar seriously injured."

"_**No but... I think we've found what, rather who set of the wards.**_"

* * *

One plane ride, followed by several lectures and hugs, a briefing, and a conformation on who it was exactly that they had brought back along with the added addition that apparently his sister was already at the BRPD, left a very tired and frustrated Evelyn.

"You can't do THAT!"

"Miss Sherman! I understand that you have a tendency to be overly kind of heart but I would like to remind you that this man had set out to kill the entire human race."

"He was protecting his people. I'm not condoning what he did but _come on_, he was only doing what any ruler would do when faced with the possibility of his people, his culture, and his way of life being wiped out. You can't tell me that that makes him deserving of something of this scale, Manning, you just can't."

"I understand Miss Sherman, believe me, but reparations must be given. If there was another way, I'd take it."

"Oh bullshit! You don't care! All you care about is staying peachy with the fat cats at Washington and keeping your nice comfy bonus and position."

"Well, then! What do you suppose we do? Relinquish hold of him to you?"

"Well, I don't see why not!"

"Miss Sherman, don't be ridiculous. We can't possibly-"

"Actually, zhat might not be zuch a bad idea."

"Superior Krauss (I forgot what his actual title from the movie was, opps), you can't be honestly suggestion?"

"I do not zee a problem with any of thiz. Mizz Evelyn haz proven on numerouz occasionz, in varying wayz to be a zkilled diplomat not only with the fae people but various racez of humanz. Zhe is capable."

"But sir-"

"HOLD UP! Look this is all nice and peachy. But I ain't letting some hack who made an attempt at my life and nearly wiped out the human race anywhere near my daughter. Uh uh. Over my dead mutilated body!"

"FATHER!"

"I underztand your concern Agent Hellboy, but precationz would be taken."

"Hmph, such as?"

"Trackerz, for one. The rezt can be worked out."

The room fell silent. It was bad enough as it was, but now the added tension was just making it worse.

"If this is a question of whether or not I'll take full responsibility for his whereabouts and actions, I will. Just please, you can't damn him for doing what anyone else in his position would've done."

"Well, zhat zettlez the matter. Evelyn will hold full rezponzibility for Nuada'z actionz provided he iz in her company or in the company of another agent at all timez and wearz a tracker. Zhat zeems fair, ja?"

* * *

When Nuada awoke again, he found himself staring up at bright, blinding lights.

"Oh! You're finally awake. Here I thought I knocked you into a coma," the softness of the voice as well as the suddenness had caused Nuada to bolt upright and towards the source of the sound. A huge mistake that was indeed. The combined feeling of all his blood rushing to his head as well as the soreness from his previous injury caused him to fall back quickly into the bed that he had been situated on. Turning his head to the right, where the voice had come from, he was met again with the sight of liquid silver.

Sitting to the right of his bed, was the girl he had seen in limbo, the girl who had grown up into a woman, the woman who had sucker punched him in the face to stop his impeding advance on her brother. There was no mistaking it, it was her, the eyes alone proved it but there was something else, something about her, something that he couldn't out a name to that assured him that it was her. She had changed much since their last meeting. Aside from the obvious markers of age such as height, the filling and stretching out of the body and face, her hair was much longer and her demeanor didn't seem as light, a sign of time and life's tests taking their toll. She was, however, just as beautiful as she was when he had seen her in limbo.

Nuada was quickly brought out of trance by the feeling of something being clamped down on his wrist. Before he could act out on his disgust at being touched by a lowly human, the girl's voice rang out.

"Oh, I should probably mention a few things. Um... yeah sorry about the tracker. I tried to convince them to give you a different one but it was either that or they said they'd put one under your skin and well, I reasoned that the former would be less of a problem with you," nervous habits died hard, and Evelyn's habit of cracking her fingers made its presence known as she spewed out the information. she sorely wished she'd had listened to her mother when she was younger and had rid her self of the habit, it just served to make everything more awkward in the silent room with the sound of the air bubbles in between her finger joints popping bouncing off the walls of the room, "Uh, heh, sorry."

"Um, so yeah aside from that there's just a few other things, like where you'll be staying and the conditions of your stay.." for a good couples of minutes Nuada lay in the bed listening to the girl-no, woman speak about all the conditions being forced upon him by the BPRD, "...its not so bad I mean you can leave and go anywhere, well almost anywhere, you want as long as you're accompanied by me or another agent. Oh, I forgot to mention your sisters here as well. She's doing fine, um, we think, well Abe and Krauss think that the bond you two shared previously was severed, hence why when you got knocked out she didn't."

Nuada stared back at the girl. All she had said seemed like a worse fate then hell but he realized that this was the alternative to whatever they had had planned for him previously, and so he'd grin and bear it at the humans tended to say.

"When will I be able to leave these quarters and move into my own?"

"Oh, well we can go right now if you feel up for it. Yeah, its no problem at. Everything is already set up. Your sister helped us get you everything you could possibly need and stuff so that you wouldn't... I'm yammering so um, you wanna go, cause we can go," Nuada in return merely nodded and rose from the bed.

* * *

The first few days were utter torment to Nuada but they had been made bearable by the presence of one certain silver eyed imp who he was made charge of. It wasn't necessarily so much his surroundings as it was the attitudes of those around him. While the girl, whom he now knew to be named Evelyn, was more than welcoming to him, her brother and parents were not so forthcoming. Though he hadn't expected much less after all he and Hellboy were not on good terms, and he had attacked Edgar. Agent Manning was an annoyance, Abraham was kind though Nuada was not on good terms with him sharing quarters with his sister, and the tin-man was around so little of the time hat he could not make any form of judgement on him.

But after a while everything around him simmered down, the other gradually opened up to him, he often found himself sparing or having conversations about weaponry with Edgar, or drinking tea with Elizabeth and his sister, and he found himself a schedule that he could bear with. One that mostly comprised of spending time with Evelyn. The words of the angel as well as the information that he had gotten out from his conversations with his sister about the girl defending him and taking on all responsibilities, did not escape him. He was indebted to her. That and he found she was actually good company. She wasn't like the others of her mother's people. She was curious but not to the extent of being overbearing and destructive, she was kind but not naive, she was intelligent without throwing about her gathered knowledge, she was so different from anyone he'd ever met, fae and human alike.

Yes, for the time being, he could manage.


End file.
